Obsession
by Mokya
Summary: Quand votre amour vire à l'obsession et que votre amant le découvre, que se passe-t-il ?


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Gokudera/Tsunayoshi

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination. Attention présence d'un amour débordant, un petit texte tout plein de guimauve. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Obsession

Gokudera était amoureux de son boss, ça tout le monde le savait, Tsuna et lui étaient même en couple depuis 2 mois...mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas c'est que Gokudera en était complètement dingue. « Dingue » n'est peut-être pas le bon mot pour d'écrire sa folie amoureuse, « obsession » ou bien « fétichisme » si c'est possible d'être fétichiste d'une personne, iraient sûrement mieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle Tsuna n'avait jamais pu aller chez lui, sa maison, sa chambre, chacun de ses murs étaient pleines de photos de lui.

Cependant un jour, Tsuna voulant faire une surprise à son amant découvrira malgré lui son « monstrueux » amour pour lui...

* * *

Tsuna était en ce moment devant la porte de l'appartement de Gokudera, avec une clé, donné par la chère grande sœur de celui-ci qui n'est autre que Biancie.

_« Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te voir quand il rentrera » avait-elle dit avec un sourire espiègle. _

Le petit Tsuna, tout naïf, n'avait noté rien de suspect et était parti tout content vers le domicile de son petit ami, loin de se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et entra...l'entrée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Avec un sourire de 3 kilomètres de long il continua la découverte de l'appartement. Le salon, il y découvrît un petit cadre photo avec une photo de Gokudera et lui. Émut il resta quelques minutes à le regarder. Mis à part cela seul des livres y trônaient en désordre, il passa bien vite, rien d'intéressant d'après lui. Cependant, si dans son empressement il avait fait un tout petit peu plus attention il aurait sans doute remarqué qu'il y avait un livre écarté des autres. Ce livre se nommait « Kamasoutra ».

Il passa devant la cuisine sans vraiment la voir, trop pressé de pouvoir enfin voir la chambre de l'homme qu'il aime. Ce fût là encore une erreur, car le mur du plafond et le derrière de la porte étaient couverts de photos de lui, endormi, en cours, en train de manger, en plein entraînement et plein d'autres encore.

Il entra finalement dans la chambre et se figea d'un coup, les larmes aux yeux, il avança dans la pièce. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pendant qu'il tomba en larmes par terre. Ses pleures alerta le propriétaire des lieux qui venait de rentrée, celui-ci se précipita vers la source du bruit inconnu.

Gokudera voyant son amour en larmes dans sa chambre devant des photos géantes d'eux se mit à culpabiliser. Pensant que son amour sans doute trop grand vient de lui faire perdre l'homme qu'il aime, il se confond en excuses. Tsuna continuant de pleurer, il imagine donc déjà qu'il le dégoûte, qu'il ne veut plus de lui, qu'il va rompre. Les larmes lui montent alors aux yeux et il s'écroule par terre en continuant de lui demander pardon.

Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles il eut cru qu'il avait perdu son amour, mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il entendit un joyeux « oui je le veux ». Pensant qu'il rêvait, il leva la tête et put découvrir l'éblouissant sourire de Tsuna.

- Oui quoi ? Répondit-il bêtement.

- Oui je le veux !

- ?

Et là, le choc ! Sur un des posters qui les montrait ensemble, celui même de leur premier rendez-vous, il avait marqué :

_**« Veux-tu m'épouser ? ». **_

_END_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce couple et même avec toute la bonne volonté dont je dispose mon cerveau n'a pas voulu d'une autre fin que celle représentant un amour rose bonbon tout collant. Mais bon de temps en temps une petite histoire toute douce et toute mignonne ne fait pas de mal. (Surtout quand on voit mes autres écrits -.-' )

Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dis sûrement à une prochaine fois.

Bye ~ Mokya.

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

Bonjour feilong-kun,

C'est vrai que la fin est un peu surprenante mais l'idée met venu naturellement et je trouvais que ça collait bien avec l'ambiance. Et puis je trouvais ça amusant et trop mignon de finir comme ça.

Je te remercie d'avoir lu et commenté "Obsession".

Mokya.

10/07/2013

* * *

Bonjour hanahime,

En premier temps j'aimerais vraiment te remercier d'avoir lu ma fanfiction, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu.

Je pense que beaucoup de ceux qui ont lu "Obsession" ont été surprit par la fin. En effet tu avais imaginé une fin assez sombre, enfin bon me connaissant j'aurais pu mais sur un autre couple. Le Gokudera x Tsuna je le vois trop comme quelque chose de mignon pour finir aussi mal (Un peu de possessivité passerait cependant super bien ^ ^ ).

Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je ne pense pas écrire de Byakuya X Hibari. Ce sont deux univers différents et je n'écris pas encore ce genre de texte. ( À moins que tu es voulu dire Byakuran x Hibari ? Mais même dans ce cas je ne pense pas écrire sur ce couple. )

Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté "Obsession".

Au plaisir de se revoir,

Mokya.

26/07/2013


End file.
